Like A Twins Love
by kenicchan
Summary: Labrador terjatuh dari hawzkile dan terjatuh di deck Black Hawk. Kemudian ia disekap oleh Ayanami. Tapi Ayanami punya perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Apalagi yang akan terjadi? Yaoi; lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertamaku (termasuk lemon pertama) buat 07-Ghost ^ ^; jadi, mohon maaf kalo aneh (DAN KELEWAT OOC).. Pairnya juga aku cari" jarang ketemu .3. Mereka sekilas kayak anak kembar

Yep~ Aya-Lab #dibuang kita mulai saja~ °•(̯┌┐̯)•°

* * *

"U-uwaaaaa-!" Teriak Labrador.

"LAB!" Castor mengejar Labrador yang sedang terjun bebas menggunakan Hawzkilenya.

Frau langsung mencegat Castor begitu melihat Labrador sudah terkapar di _deck_ pesawat milik _**Black Hawk**_.

"Percuma" geleng Frau, "lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke distrik 7."

Dengan rasa kecewa, kali ini Castor mengikuti kata-kata Frau. **HANYA UNTUK KALI INI**.

* * *

•Labrador•

"U-uukh-"

Aku terbangun dengan seluruh badan dan kepala yang sakit. Aku merasa badanku seperti sudah remuk.

Kugerakkan tanganku untuk memijit kepalaku, tapi...uh? Apa ini? Rantai?

Kucoba untuk mengerahkan _Zaiphon_ku. Mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan tumbuhan. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya-

Sebenarnya, ada di mana diriku ini sekarang? Tempat apa ini? Seseorang, tolong aku, aku takut- tempat ini gelap.

Dengan perasaan takut, aku mulai meronta-ronta.

* * *

•Ayanami•

Aku menatap pintu ruangan tempat uskup itu disekap. Aku cukup khawatir.

Apakah pria itu baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak takut? Tempat itu kan cukup gelap-

...

...Tunggu dulu. Ada apa denganku ini? Kugelengkan kepalaku. Kutangkis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Aya-tan?" Panggil begleiterku - Hyuuga, membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ya?" Jawabku sambil tetap berusaha kelihatan _cool_.

"Uskup itu mau diapakan? Dipancing untuk mendapatkan Teito Klein?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Biar aku yang mengurusnya sendiri." Jawabku menimbulkan kebingungan di muka Hyuuga, dan segera kubalas dengan _death glare _milikku.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu ruangan itu, dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku bahwa Hyuuga lari terbirit-birit meninggalkanku, pintu itu, dan uskup itu.

Setelah menghela nafas yang cukup panjang, kubuka pintu itu.

•Labrador•

Aku sudah lemas meronta-ronta. Saat itu juga, seseorang membuka sebuah pintu sehingga ada secercah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam.

Mataku langsung silau saat ada seseorang yang menyalakan lampu, bergerak mendekatiku dan memelukku.

Aku merasa cukup tenang, tapi...siapa dia? Siapa orang ini?

Saat mataku sudah mulai beradaptasi, kulihat wajah Ayanami berada di samping wajahku.

Aku cukup terkejut, karena orang yang dapat dianggap '_musuh_' dari 07-Ghost ini dapat memberikan pelukan yang hangat...dan nyaman-

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Ayanami.

Aku langsung membeku di tempatku begitu Ayanami menanyakan hal itu dengan raut wajah yang cukup lembut - karena tetap saja raut wajah Ayanami masih agak menyeramkan.

Dan aku semakin membeku ketika Ayanami menyentuh pipiku dan mendekati mukaku hingga akhirnya kecupannya mendarat di bibirku. Tak kusangka, bibir milik Ayanami terasa hangat, lembut dan...rasa yang author sendiri tidak dapat jelaskan/ming.

•Ayanami•

Memalukan. Hanya hal itu yang dapat kupikirkan sekarang. Seorang Ayanami yang harusnya selalu bertindak _cool_ tapi malah bertindak seperti _blonde hentai_ itu.

Tapi aku menyukai sensasi Labrador yang '_menurut_' seperti ini. Sensasi yang tidak pernah kurasakan dari seorang Hyuuga.

Ya, Hyuuga tidak pernah sama sekali tidak melawan seperti ini.

Kutekan belakang kepala milik Labrador lebih kuat sedikit dan kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggang miliknya untuk menghapus jarak diantara kami.

Kupejamkan mataku untuk merasakan ciuman itu.. Kugerakkan lidahku di dalam mulut miliknya. Kurasakan lidah milik Labrador bergerak-gerak, mungkin karena salivanya sudah cukup banyak, atau mungkin lidahnya sudah pegal.

Kugerakkan lidahku menyusuri seluruh daerah mulut miliknya. Dan benar, mulut miliknya sudah penuh oleh saliva.

Ufufu~ kurasakan sekarang bahwa Labrador sudah mulai sesak nafas karena dia mulai meronta-ronta.

Aku mengalah. Kulepaskan ciuman _**pemanasan**_ kami ini. Tapi sebelum itu, kuminum saliva miliknya yang entah mengapa terasa manis.

Sekarang, wajah Lab yang _blushing_ dan terengah-engah tampak sangat manis di mataku. _He look so sweet_.

Tunggu. Ini bukan diriku. Seharusnya aku terlihat lebih _cool_ dan tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Kupasang wajah _dingin_ku, kulepaskan borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan _mulus_ miliknya di tembok. Tangannya terjatuh lemas ke lantai - mungkin sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Aku menatap bola matanya yang berwarna sama seperti milikku. Violet. Tapi rasanya bola mata miliknya jauh lebih indah dari milikku..

* * *

•Labrador•

Terpana seketika di tempat. Itulah yang kurasakan. Terkejut karena seorang Ayanami bisa-bisanya melakukan hal yang **BUKAN** akan dilakukan oleh orang yang baru bertemu.

Entah kenapa, aku _blush_ karena sosok yang sedang kulamunkan tadi menatap bola mataku. Rasanya...aku terperangkap di dalam bola matanya yang berwarna senada denganku - lavender.

Eh? Sekarang dia memasang tampang '_cool_' lagi?

Puh! Biar kutanya apa maksudnya! Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti _barang yang sudah tidak dipakai_ begini!

"Ayanam-" ucapanku tertahan oleh tangan besar milik Ayanami.

"Aya-tan. Cukup itu saja." Ucapnya singkat.

Karena aku ingin bicara, kugigit jari panjang nan lentik miliknya. "Sebenarnya aku ini ada di mana? Kumohon, beritahu aku-"

Eh? Raut wajah Ayanam- ah- Aya-tan berubah!

Tadi, saat aku menggigit jarinya, dia cemberut, tapi saat aku memohon untuk memberitahu aku ada di mana dia malah menyeringai- aneh..

"Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku memberitahu di mana ini dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Aya-tan masih dengan seringainya itu.

"Hmm.. Cintaku?" Jawabku. Atau mungkin itu pertanyaan. Aaargh- author bingung/plak

"..."

"Maaf? Maksudmu?" Tanya Aya-tan setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku suka kamu" jawabku santai.

"Eh? Aku salah dengar?" Tanya Aya-tan sembari membuang pandangannya.

"Tidak" jawabku "Aya-tan tidak salah dengar. Aku-suka-A-ya-tan" ucapku sambil berdiri.

Aaah- kakiku lemas.. Yaah- kuputuskan untuk bersandar di dinding di belakangku.

Tapi...kenapa Aya-tan malah terpana begitu?

* * *

•Ayanami•

Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa hati kalian berbunga-bunga karena suatu hal?

Jika ya, itulah perasaan yang sedang kurasakan.

Tidak pernah kubayangkan aku bisa sebahagia ini.

Aku merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat Hyuuga menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Yaah- pokoknya, aku ingin melakukan '_itu_' selagi dia ada di sini.

"Aya-tan?" Panggil Lab-chan yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" Jawabku dengan senyum terkembang - yang bisa jadi malah membuatnya takut.

"Jadi aku ada di mana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang makin membuatku ingin '_memakannya_'.

Kuhapus senyuman dari wajahku dan kubuat wajahku agar bertindak seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa otot-otot wajahku tidak menurutinya. Rasanya otot-otot wajahku ingin tersenyum terus.

Sekarang lebih baik kujawab pertanyaan Lab-chan yang sudah menampakan wajah kesal karena kucuekin.

"Sekarang, kamu ada di sebuah kamar kosong di Black Hawk. Kamu ada di sini karena...yaah- aku ingin menjadikanmu awak Black Hawk. Berminat?" Tanyaku santai sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hmm.. Boleh- aku juga sudah bosan di distrik 7." Jawaban dari seorang Labrador yang cukup membuatku terkejut.

Kalau dia benar berkata demikian, lebih baik langsung kutanya.

"Lab, kamu mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu namun dengan wajah '_cool_'ku.

Dapat kulihat ia terbengong-bengong setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Haah- pertanyaan bodoh-

* * *

•Labrador•

Aya-tan menanyakan apakah aku mau menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak. Kyaaaaa~ kurasa _cupid_ sedang berada di sekitar kami sekarang~

"Ya! Aku mau!" Jawabku yang sudah berdiri di depan Aya-tan dengan girang.

Wah- kulihat wajah Aya-tan memerah untuk sejenak, lalu aku dipeluk dan ditindihnya di ranjang.

"A-Aya-tan?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Psst-" desis Aya-tan sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibirku. "Jangan berisik dulu~ kita baru saja akan mulai lho.."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

kita TBC di sini! #dibuang Well, ini fic pertama author dengan bantuan Joannyan~ sebelumnya, author minta maaf kalo ini OOC parah- sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! oh iya, ini emang gaje karena misterinya belum terungkap.. misteri ini akan author ungkap pada chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Wah— Labrador melihat wajah Aya-tan memerah untuk sejenak, lalu ia dipeluk dan ditindihnya di ranjang.

"A—Aya-tan?" Tanya seorang Labrador memberanikan diri.

"Sssh—" desis Aya-tan sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibir lembut milik Labrador. "Jangan berisik dulu~ kita baru saja akan mulai lho.."

ΘΘΘ

•Labrador•

Huwaaa—! A—Aya-tan suaranya ga kalah _sexy_ dari suara uskup Frau!

Sepertinya mukaku blushing deh— soalnya Aya-tan senyum senyum menyeringai gitu!

Kucoba memegang pipiku, tapi tangan Aya-tan sudah keburu menarik tanganku ke atas kepalaku..

Dia...dia menciumku lagi— ukh—

Aku berharap, tidak ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini.. Aku tidak mau dilihat dalam posisi seperti ini—

Ah... Sekarang aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Teito-kun—

_Tercekat_...

Ya.. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tercekat...oleh perasaan yang sudah kupendam selama ini..

•Ayanami•

Kugerakan bibirku menuju bibir merah lembut miliknya.. Kurasakan kalau lidahnya mulai bergerak-gerak lagi.

Lidahnya cukup panjang, tapi masih belum terlatih...

Tunggu dulu.

Kalau masih belum terlatih, apakah berarti dia belum pernah melakukannya dengan dia —Castor—?

Kalau itu benar, berarti gosip-gosipnya selama ini bohong dong!(?)

Kulepas kecupan singkatku.

"Lab?" Panggilku.

"Ya?" Jawabnya dengan suaranya yang biasanya —lembut, mirip suara uke— yang dapat membangkitkan hasratku seketika.

"Kau...apa kau sudah pernah melakukan '_itu_' dengan Castor?"

Fufufu. Kulihat dia blush. Sangat menarik.

"Be—belum. I—ini pertamakalinya," ucapnya penuh kelembutan dengan wajah 'uke'nya..

_Hening_...

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana menjadi hening.

"Lalu, kabar-kabar bahwa selama ini kau sudah melakukan '_itu_' dengan Castor itu bohong?"

"Iya! Itu pekerjaan uskup Frau. Dia membuat gosip seperti itu!" Ucapnya dengan wajah '_me gusta_' yang sangat-sangat menarik —dan aneh— untukku..

Tunggu dulu. Aku baru sadar. Aku, Ayanami, hampir kehilangan sikapku yang jaim. Memalukan.

Aku segera membenarkan posisi dudukku dan berdeham.

"Kita lanjutkan ini besok atau lusa lagi, Lab-chan. Sekarang aku ada tugas. Lebih baik sekarang kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan seragam Black Hawk yang sudah tergantung di lemari sana" ucapku dengan nada datar yang membuatnya cemberut.

"Baik, Aya-tan" ucapnya dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa — penuh senyum. Karena muak melihat wajah penuh senyum itu —bahkan sampai mata dan rambutnya ikut tersenyum dalam pengelihatanku— aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Lab, setelah merapikan kamarmu ini, datanglah ke ruanganku," kataku singkat sebelum akhirnya aku pergi keluar dan menuju ruanganku.

Aku duduk dengan tangan menyangga daguku di atas meja. Aku jadi teringat akan satu hal... Ya.. Satu hal.. Pertarunganku —Black Hawk— dengan uskup-uskup di distrik 7 itu, sekitar...3 tahun yang lalu(?).

_Flashback start •Ayanami•_

Kurapal zaiphon.

Kulempari bom.

Kupecut Hyuuga. Eh, salah.

Kulakukan hanya demi satu hal. Ya, Michael Eye's di punggung tangan kanan Teito Kleinn.

Kucari si _blonde hentai_ itu karena aku yakin, Teito Kleinn —orang yang dicintainya— pasti akan berada bersamanya.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan di tengah kegelapan lorong yang sudah penuh darah itu, kulihat Kuroyuri —dengan Haruse tentunya— sedang melawan seorang uskup.

Uskup yang kalau tidak salah bernama Labrador. Ya, Labrador. Fufufu. Nama yang mirip —ah, bisa jadi sama— dengan nama anjing besar yang bersahabat dengan manusia, _Labrador Reetriever_.

Tapi menurutku, ia jauh lebih mirip bunga anggrek daripada anjing.

Baru sekitar 15 detik setelah aku berpikir demikian, pria itu mengeluarkan zaiphonnya yang berupa kekuatan mengendalikan tanaman.

_Deg_._ Deg_._ Deg_.

Apa ini?! Aku, seorang Ayanami juga merasakan debaran jantung? Tidak mungkin! Debaran hanya karena melihat sosok pria itu mengendalikan tanaman yang terlihat sedikit gelisah dan dengan keringat yang berjatuhan itu?

...

Err— oke, dia terlihat...cantik.

Secantik Kuroyuri. Haha. Aku bercanda.

Tapi aku langsung teringat.

_Labrador milik Castor_.

Paling tidak itu yang kubaca di _tabloid Genie_. Ehem. Mari kita stop dengan candaan yang tidak lucu ini.

Bodohnya aku bisa sampai menyukai pria yang sudah disentuh orang lain tersebut.

Tapi...kenapa hatiku jadi terasa tersayat?

_Baka Aya_.

Kulanjutkan berjalan dalam kegelapan di dalam lorong ini sebelum akhirnya kutemukan Frau dan Teito yang bersiap menaiki Hawzkile.

Fufufu. Sebelum mereka terbang, kuserang Teito dan tentu saja, kena. Tapi tidak tepat sasaran. Tadinya aku ingin mengenai tepat di lengannya, tapi bergeser 5mm.. Sayang sekali.

Teito pun terjatuh dari Hawzkile yang belum terbang dan meringis.

"_Ku—kuso_. Siapa itu?!" Tanya seorang Teito yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai pundakku.

"Kau tidak mengenali seranganku, Teito Kleinn?" Ucapku dengan nada dan ekspresi datar — dan dingin.

Pfft— menjijikan. Frau langsung menyuruh Teito untuk mundur.

Setelah itu aku dan Frau bertarung habis-habisan.

Kami berdua terluka parah. Sama parahnya.

Aku hendak menyerang Teito Kleinn, tapi kemungkinannya hanya 50% untukku bisa menang — tentu saja karena ia sudah mulai kuat dan aku sedang terluka sekarang ini.

Jadi, tentu saja aku mundur untuk _saat ini_.

Kuberjalan terhuyung-huyung kembali ke pesawat kecil Black Hawk yang berada di dekat tempatku bertarung tadi.

Tanpa kusadari, pria cantik itu —Labrador— sudah berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku nanar.

_Tch_— aku benci ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau terluka. Biar kuobati.." Ucapnya lembut dengan pandangan sayu yang membuatku tersentuh —sekaligus muak.

Pria ini —Labrador— membawaku ke padang bunga yang sedang mekar. Harum. Ya, bunganya sangat harum. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mencium aroma seharum ini..

Ia memberiku secangkir teh merah yang sangat harum. Pria itu juga mengangguk ke arahku seolah mempersilahkanku untuk minum sebelum akhirnya ia memaksaku untuk duduk di antara padang bunga Anyelir.

Kuseruput teh itu —tentu saja dengan anggun— dan kuhabiskan karena aku memang sedang haus saat itu.

Tapi apa ini? Kesadaranku menghilang? Semuanya menjadi gelap. _Kuso_. Sepertinya dia memasukkan suatu tanaman —semacam obat tidur— ke dalam teh yang tadi kuminum.

...

Ketika kesadaranku pulih perlahan-lahan, kulihat sosok _Profe_ duduk di sebelahku, sedang menyembuhkan sebagian besar luka-lukaku.

Tunggu. Kenapa seorang 07-Ghost —_Profe_— bisa berada di sini dan menyembuhkan lukaku?

Apa mungkin..._Profe_ adalah Labrador?

Itu cukup masuk akal untukku. Aku —_Verloren_— bisa merasakan aura 07-Ghost dari Labrador. Ya, aura yang mirip dengan aura Rance —_Relict_— yang sudah kumakan jiwanya.

Fufufu. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar kalau aku sudah siuman. Pria itu —aku yakin kalau sosok itu pria, meskipun terlihat cantik— langsung berlari dan menghilang ke arah pepohonan.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Berjalan pelan menuju daerah pepohonan. Dan apa yang kutemukan? _Bingo_. Labrador sedang tertidur di antara akar pohon dan di bawah tumpukan kelopak bunga dan daun.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya lebih teliti. '_Ia belum pulas, ia hanya tertidur_,' batinku. Yaah, setidaknya ia memang manis.

Dengan atau tanpa kusadari, bibirnya kukecup lembut. Pria ini langsung terbangun dengan mata terbelalak dan pipi yang bersemu merah merona. Karena melihat ekspresinya itu, Labrador langsung kukecup lagi.

_Bibir merah yang lembut_.

_Rambut lavender yang halus_.

_Pipi dengan semburat merah_.

Pipi...? Ah, benar. Kulepas ciuman _standard_ku, kuelus pipinya sekilas, dan aku meninggalkannya untuk berjalan ke arah kapal Black Hawk. ((Apa hubungannya yak? .—.))

Dan begitulah. _The story about Ayanami start fall in love with Labrador_.

_Flashback end_ •_Ayanami_•

"Aya-tan! Aya-tan!" Panggil begleiterku —Hyuuga— yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapanku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis seperti biasanya.

"Itu, Labrador sudah menunggu anda di luar," ucap Hyuuga sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Bawa masuk dia dan yang lain ke sini. Sekarang juga." Ucapku dengan santai —dan dingin— sambil mengambil cambukku tersayang. Melihat aku mengambil cambuk, Hyuuga langsung lari keluar ruanganku dan dalam 2 menit semua awak Black Hawk sudah berkumpul di ruanganku.

"Lama," ucapku sambil mencambuk meja kerjaku yang membuat semua awak Black Hawk kaget dan merinding —terutama Lab— "yah, singkatnya, Black Hawk mendapat satu awak lagi, Labrador, yang sudah bosan dengan dunia keuskupan di distrik 7. Dan perlu kalian tahu, Labrador cukup kuat. Dia Profe. Ingat itu. Satu dari 07-Ghost —_Profe_— ada di sini dan itu berarti penambahan kekuatan bagi Black Hawk."

Semua menyimak setiap ucapanku dengan baik dan diam. Bagus. Karena jika mereka berani tidak memperhatikan saat aku berbicara, aku takkan segan-segan akan kucambuk mereka.

"Aya-tan," panggil Kuroyuri, "siapa yang akan melatih Labrador untuk menyerang musuh? Dia kan biasanya berada di pihak yang baik."

"Tentu saja kalian semua. Jangan lupa laporkan segala kesalahan yang ia perbuat selama latihan —setelah diajari— kepadaku. Biar aku yang menghukumnya. Kalian tidak perlu bertindak apa-apa, cukup melatihnya saja. Paham?"

Semuanya mengangguk paham. Bagus.

Aku duduk kembali di kursiku. Kembali menopang dagu.

"Hari ini sampai besok, latih Labrador. Setiap jam 6 sore, laporkan semua kesalahannya —termasuk _manner_ dalam menyerang(?). Tiga hari lagi, kalian semua libur tugas dan boleh beristirahat —_kecuali_ jika kalian ingin latihan. Empat hari lagi, kita akan menyerang distrik 7. Sekarang, pergilah."

Mendengar aba-aba dariku, mereka semua segera keluar. Kecuali Hyuuga.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanyanya menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia mulai merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus kutandatangani. Hyuuga selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. ((Apanya? oAo))

Aku bangkit berdiri —yang membuat Hyuu mundur selangkah— lalu kutarik kepalanya ke arah pundakku yang otomatis membuat kepalaku berada di pundaknya. Kuhirup aromanya yang khas.

"Terimakasih, Hyuuga," ucapku pelan, penuh kelembutan. Begleiterku ini...sangat baik dan romantis. Senang rasanya mempunyai begleiter sebaik dia..

"Aya-tan..." Hyuuga memanggilku pelan, lalu melepas pelukan singkat ini.

"Ada apa, Hyuu?" Tanyaku saat dia memanggilku.

Dan Hyuu mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibirku. Masih seperti biasa, dia mengulum lidahku —sedikit menggiggitnya juga— yang membuatku mendesah kecil. Sepertinya karena mendengar aku mendesah seperti tadi, Hyuu jadi sengaja menabrakkan giginya ke gigiku. Aku mengerang sejenak. Ia menabrakkan giginya ke gigiku dengan cukup keras. Lalu dengan penuh niat ia mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke bawah lidahku.

"Aaah—" desahku saat semeku ini mulai menyentuh bagian sensitif di punggungku.

'_**Pervert Ayanami. You're already have Labrador, don't betray him.**_'

Setidaknya, aku ini orang yang setia. Kulepas pelukan dari Hyuuga dengan memberinya sedikit isyarat —ya, _death glare_ milikku yang sangat ampuh(?).

"A-ah, ma-maaf, aku rindu menciummu —dan terbawa suasana," ucap Hyuuga sambil mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Hyuuga," ucapku sambil menatap matanya yang berada di balik kacamata hitamnya(?), "bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku.."

Aku duduk dan mulai menandatangani beberapa dokumen, dibantu dengan Hyuuga yang merapihkan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu. Tentu, kami berdua mengerjakan tugas letkol Kuroyuri, Haruse, Katsuragi dan Konatsu.

Semua pekerjaan selesai begitu jam 6, Kuroyuri pun masuk ke ruanganku —tentunya untuk melaporkan kesalahan Labrador selama latihan.

"Aya-tan, Lab-chan tidak berani menggunakan racun dari tanaman untuk menyerang musuh. Menyerang hewan saja dia tidak berani!" Lapor Kuroyuri penuh semangat(?).

"Baik, biar aku yang menumbuhkan keberaniannya, besok, dia tidak akan takut lagi." Balasku dengan bertopang dagu.

Tak lama, Konatsu datang.

"Aya-tan, Labrador tidak berani menghunuskan pedang pada hewan —dan boneka jerami— sekalinya ia menyerang, serangannya salah." Lapor Konatsu kepadaku.

"Aku akan membuatnya berani dan dapat menyerang tepat sasaran. Besok dia akan sudah bisa menyerang lawan bertarung." Balasku lagi sambil masih bertopang dagu.

Haruse pun masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"Ayanami-san, pria itu masih tegang dan ragu-ragu dalam menyerang —dia tidak bisa menyerang dengan anggun. Tolong buat dia sedikit santai dalam menyerang. Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa melatihnya."

"Tenang saja. Itu pasti kulakukan." Balasku masih dengan posisi bertopang dagu.

Tepat sesudah itu, Katsuragi masuk diikuti oleh Labrador yang sudah tampak lesu. Labrador kupanggil untuk berdiri di hadapanku dan sisanya melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum sempat terselesaikan olehku.

"Lab-chan—" aku baru memulai kalimatku dan ia sudah memotongnya.

"Aya-tan, apa aku harus membunuh ya? Aku tidak mau melihat darah—" Tanyanya sedikit gemetar.

"Lab-chan, kamu tidak harus membunuh menggunakan pisau atau pedang. Gunakanlah zaiphonmu itu. Katsuragi-san, tolong ambilkan sebuah gelas, seember air putih dan sekuntum bunga anyelir, mawar dan melati. Segera." Ucapku dengan nada datar.

Dan lima menit kemudian, Katsuragi datang dengan semua pesanan yang kuminta.

"Nah, Lab-chan," kataku dengan santai, "bisakah kau keluarkan zat yang melindungi bunga dari predator dari dalam bunga ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat setangkat anyelir, mawar dan melati.

"Tentu saja. Itu mudah," serunya dengan gembira. Dengan mudahnya ia mengeluarkan cairan itu dari dalam tangkai bunga-bunga tersebut dan memasukkan cairan-cairan tersebut ke dalam gelas yang sudah tersedia. Cairan itu hampir bening dengan bau bunga-bunga tersebut, "ini sangat mudah.."

"Kalau begitu coba patahkan tempat berkumpulnya cairan-cairan yang masih berada di dalam bunga ini. Katsuragi-san, bawakan seekor kucing, anjing dan sepot tanaman."

((Author: ini memang gaje, karena ini inspirasi sesuatu yang gaje yang datang entah darimana dari labirin otak author yang lebat ini, maap kalo kagangarti (;;ˆヮ ˆ⌉) ))

Dalam waktu singkat, bunga-bunga itu telah dipotong-potong. Tepat saat itu juga, Katsuragi sudah kembali.

"Arahkan sebuah bunga ke arah kucing tersebut dan tempelkan di daerah pelipis." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kucing itu.

Tentu saja, Lab-chan melakukan yang kukatakan. Ia...sepertinya ia senang ketika kucing tersebut mati karena syaraf otaknya terkena cairan pelindung tanaman.. Memang itu bereaksi beberapa menit, tapi kemudian kucing tersebut terjatuh dan meninggal. Kucing itu seperti tidur, namun kaku.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Iya! Sangat!" Ia pun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Sekarang yang lebih mudah dan seru. Panjangkan batang atau ranting dari sebuah tumbuhan dan lilit musuhmu sampai ia mati."

Lab pun mencobanya, dan ia kembali tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Membunuh...sangat seru!" Ucapnya dengan riang. Maka selesai sudah tugasku membuatnya berani.

Awak Black Hawk yang lain hanya bisa cengo melihat yang barusan terjadi, tapi kemudian mereka melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah kuberikan _death glare_ tercinta(?).

Sekitar pukul sembilan malam —ketika semua pekerjaan sudah selesai— kuajak Lab-chan ke kamarnya untuk memberinya pelajaran.

•Labrador•

Hmm.. Kulihat seragam Black Hawk milikku. Warnanya...putih.. Bukankah seragam. Awak yang lain berwarna hitam? Tapi kenapa milikku berwarna putih? Membingungkan...

"Lab, setelah merapikan kamarmu ini, datanglah ke ruanganku," kata Aya-tan sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku mengangguk, tapi sepertinya ia tidak melihatnya..

Setelah memakai baju tersebut, mulai kurapihkan kamarku.. Tapi kok rasanya terlihat suram ya? Ah, nanti aku mau minta tanaman saja..

Aku jadi ingat...saat-saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta pada Ayanami.. Kejadian itu dimulai 3 tahun lalu...

_Flashback start •Labrador•_

Kudengar suara yang sangat mengejutkan diriku saat aku tengah melakukan perawatan terhadap tanaman-tanaman milikku di kebun.

Ketika aku melihat asal suaranya, aku kaget karena seorang pria —atau wanita— berambut merah jambu berdiri dihadapanku dan ia bersama seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya berambut biru tua di belakangnya.

"Hai uskup...err—" ucap si rambut pink.

"Labrador, Kuro-san," bantu si pria-rambut-biru-yang-jauh-lebih-tinggi-dari-si-rambut-pink.

"Terimakasih, Haruse," ucap si rambut pink singkat pada si pria-rambut-biru-yang-bernama-Haruse, "hai uskup Labrador! Bersiaplah menerima kematianmu! Aku Kuroyuri akan menghabisimu!"

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah diucapkan oleh si-rambut-pink-yang-bernama-Kuroyuri.

"...oke, tapi bagaimana caramu membunuhku?" Tanyaku dengan muka —hampir— datar.

"Tentu saja seperti ini!" Yap, Kuroyuri menyerangku dengan zaiphonnya yang hampir mengenaiku jika aku tidak menggerakkan tumbuhan disekitarku ini.

Kalian ingin tahu perasaanku? ;;^ ^)/ tentu saja, aku, pria yang sering dianggap wanita ini —salah—, aku, pria yang memiliki nama mirip anjing ini —salah—, aku, pria yang belum pernah melawan serangan zaiphon seperti ini tentu saja ketakutan setengah mampus. /Lab

_Well_, ketika ia mulai menyerang lagi, aku segera melilitkan batang tanaman rambat ke tangan dan kaki mereka berdua —Kuroyuri dan Haruse— agar mereka —Kuroyuri dan Haruse ((author berisik /ken))— terikat di pohon-pohon itu.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah lorong" tapi aku menemukan seorang pria dengan warna mata sama dengan milikku. Hatiku entah kenapa berdesir melihatnya.

Tapi...kenapa dia terluka? Lebih baik dia kuobati saja..

Kudekati dirinya, "Kau terluka. Biar kuobati.." Ucapku lembut —mencoba untuk berbicara dengan sopan— yang tanpa sadar membuatnya menatapku muak—

Yaah, pokoknya sekarang dia harus kuobati!

Kubawa dia ke sebuah taman bunga —tempatku biasanya bersantai dan pada akhirnya tertidur— untuk kuobati.

Kuberikan dirinya secangkir teh merah yang sepertinya disukai oleh dirinya.

Ah, aku gasopan. Namanya kan '_Ayanmami_' eh, '_Ayanami_'. Aku dari tadi terus memanggil Ayanami-san dengan 'dia'..

Well, sekarang dia sudah tertidur. Kenapa? Karena aku tadi memberinya setengah dosis obat tidur agar dia tenang..

Kuberganti peran menjadi '_Profe_' dan dia mulai kuobati. Begitu dia selesai kuobati, aku sepertinya blush untuk sesaat. Well, _dia memang tampan_..

_Tapi dia gaboleh tahu identitasku_.

Kenapa?

Mungkin karena dia '_Verloren_'... Pokoknya kata Castor, aku gaboleh ketauan..

Ah, gawat, dia sudah sadar! Maka, aku berlari ke arah pohon-pohon tempatku bersantai lalu ketiduran.. Aku menjadi Labrador lagi dan pura" tidur.

Ah, kenapa dia datang ke sini— aku takut ke—

Tunggu.

Tunggu!

TUNGGU!

Kenapa dia mengecup bibirku?!

Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan? _Yup_. Terduduk dengan mata terbelalak dan pipi yang memerah.

Sepertinya karena tindakanku itu, Ayanami menciumku lagi. Padahal sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang menciumku!

Lalu ia kembali ke arah ia akan pergi tadi.. Mungkin ini hukuman bagiku karena terlalu lancang mengobatinya... ._.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, aku kembali ke kamarku..

Entah kenapa, sejak setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu memikirkan Ayanami-san..

_Flashback end_ •_Labrador_•

Yaah, sepertinya sekarang aku harus ke ruangan Aya-tan.. Maka aku berjalan ke arah ruangannya.

Wah, aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga-san~ aku membungkuk —memberi hormat— kepadanya, ia mengangguk, lalu masuk ke ruangan Aya-tan. Tidak lama, ia keluar dengan wajah terburu-buru dan semua awak Black Hawk dikumpulkan. Kami semua sekarang ada di dalam ruangan Aya-tan..

"Lama," ucap Aya-tan dingin sambil mencambuk meja kerjanya. Cambukkan itu membuatku merinding dan sedikit ketakutan.

Mari kita skip bagian yang membuat author males ngetik ini /dibuang. Aku sedikit bingung ketika Aya-tan menyuruh semua awak Black Hawk untuk mengajariku..

'_Apa aku...merepotkan ya?_' Sekarang, hanya ini yang ada di pikiranku.

Lah? Apaan nih? Kenapa semuanya keluar? Aku keseret kan ._.

Well.. Sekarang... Sekarang. Aku. Ada. Di. Lapangan. Latihan. Black. Hawk. Bersama. Semua. Awak. Black. Hawk. Kecuali. Hyuuga. Dan. Aya-tan. /coretlabradorbelajarngejakat acoret/

Sekarang aku harus belajar apalah-itu. Dan aku sama sekali gangerti..

Well, sekarang aku diajar sama Kuroyuri-san.

"Pakai ini!" Ucap Kuroyuri-san sambil melempar sebotol kaca yang berisi sebuah cairan yang diisi penuh —tapi aku gatau itu apa.

"Ini...apa?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala bingung —bukan sok imut!—

"Racun amonia. Coba siram ke kucing yang di sana~" Kuroyuri-san menunjuk ke seekor kucing yang melihatku dengan tatapan '_kyaah~ orang itu unyu!_'. Membuatku tak mampu menyiramnya.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa, Kuroyuri-san.. Aku— terlalu takut.. Gomena—" ucapanku sedikit terpotong karena '_death glare_' Kuroyuri-san yang hampir semenyeramkan '_death glare_' Aya-tan —tentu saja '_death glare_' Aya-tan lebih seram ._.v

"A-anoo, aku gabisa—" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Dan kulihat Kuroyuri-san hopeless... "Sekarang," ucap Kuroyuri-san, "bukankah kamu harus ke Hyuuga?"

Aku teringat. Benar, kelas Hyuuga-san... "Arigatou!" Aku berlari ke tempat Hyuuga-san yang cukup jauh dari tempat Kuroyuri-san..

"Ah, akhirnya kau sampai," Hyuuga-san memulai pembicaraan, "terlambat 1 menit 26 detik," ternyata Hyuuga-san juga memperhatikan hal itu seperti Aya-tan... Benar" mirip—

"Well, sekarang, coba perlihatkan padaku sosok menyerang yang anggun." Pinta —tepatnya perintah— Hyuuga-san.

Tentu saja aku gabisa. Mari kita skip bagian ini karena setelahnya sama persis dengan Ayanami, hanya dipandang oleh sudut pandang Labrador yang memadang ke arah Ayanami yang memandang _death glare_ ke sebiji keni. /ken

•Normal•

Tak lama setelah Labrador masuk, Aya-tan masuk dan duduk manis di ranjang Labrador — lebih tepatnya, caranya duduk dan tatapan matanya lebih ke '_like a boss_'.

"Sana ganti baju dulu!" Perintah Aya-tan seenaknya.

Dan tentu saja, Labrador yang penurut pun mematuhinya.

...

Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Tidak, tidak. Labrador _belum_ diserang Ayanami. Ia bisa ganti baju dengan lancar tanpa diganggu Ayana—

_Grep_

—mi. Tenanglah, itu hanya suara Labrador yang memegang vas bunga di kamarnya yang hampir jatuh. /kenigilaaaakenigilaaaaaaaaaa /

"Sekarang, duduk di bangku itu," dengan seenaknya, Ayanami menyuruh Labrador duduk di bangku.

Dan Labrador tidak memandang Ayanami dengan pandangan 'siapa lo'. Dia masih menurutinya.

Ayanami mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Labrador. Lalu tebak, apa yang terjadi?

Bukaaaaan DDDX bukan di-kissu! Puh, ngeres /keninirate-mken

Ayanami hanya menyentil dahi Labrador pelan.

"Tadi siang kenapa ga berani bunuh binatang, heh?" Tanya Ayanami dengan ekspresi super-datarnya (baca: semi-death glare), namun dengan suara yang cukup lembut —untuk ukuran ayanami— yang membuat Labrador galau antara ketakutan dan senang —atau bingung.

Pokoknya, Labrador gatau harus jawab apa. Dia bingung.

"Karena kau tidak bisa menjawab," ucap Ayanami sembari berdiri.

/rate-M dimulai di sini. Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan. _"Gila! Lama amat!" "Akhirnya.." "Keni lama!"_ Eeh, yang terakhir itu ucapan kakak pas lagi ngerjain tugas /sowhat mari kita mulai di sini~ tunggu.. Kok jadi panjang? E-eeh, keni berenti cuap" deh biar ga ditabokin satu" ama readers ^ ^;;/

"Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan pertama untuk menikmatinya." Lanjut Ayanami —akhirnya— setelah cuap-cuap panjang sebiji keni sambil memutar ke arah punggung Labrador.

"Hee..? Apa it—?" Ucapan Labrador terpotong begitu merasa bahwa dirinya terjebak di antara kursi dan Ayanami. Entah kenapa, Labrador merasakan sesuatu yang bahaya dari gelagat-gelagat Ayanami. /untuk arti gelagat, cari aja di KBBI (Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia) —atau google translate kalo bisa— soalnya keni juga gatau artinya/

Ayanami pun memancarkan serangannya yang lain yang tidak kalah mematikan, ekspresinya yang...tidak bisa diekspresikan. Tatapannya lembut, dan dia tersenyum penuh kelembutan..

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Labrador sudah melting dan membuat Ayanami mengambil tindakan semakin cepat, ia meraih tangan Labrador dan menciumi tangan yang cukup panjang dan mulus itu —setelah melepas sarung tangan tentunya. Ia sedang menciumi bagian jari-jari labrador yang kurus dan lentik itu. Tanpa memperdulikan Labrador yang sekarang mukanya sudah merah padam, Ayanami terus saja menciumi jari-jari Labrador —beberapa kali (karena dia ga cuma sekali!) meninggalkan kissmark.

Ayanami langsung membuka kancing seragam Black Hawk milik Labrador secara ganas, hingga menyebabkan Labrador sedikit terkejut. Lalu secara tiba-tiba...

—

**Yep, kita TBC sampe di sini~ kenapa? Karena Keni paling suka bikin orang penasaran dan suka mengintimidasi orang~**

**Singkatnya, Keni minta maaf soalnya plain rate 'M'nya disini tapi setelah dipikir" ini tuh udah kepanjangan buat Keni ._.**

**Jadi Keni putuskan untuk rate 'M'nya di chapter 3. Sekalian ngejelasin asal usul gaje di awal chapter 1. Well, sekian dari Keni (• ▿ •)**

**Oh iya, Keni mau nanya, 'POV' itu artinya apa dan singkatan dari apa? ._. Ya, keni memang kampungan..**

**Gamsa! «diakeracunankorea**


End file.
